


List of Things Emerald and Whisper are not allowed to do

by Firehedgehog, RedSova



Series: An Emerald of a Moment [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emerald is a Problem Child, Humor, Lists, Retconned Tries, Rules, Whisper is a Problem Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova
Summary: Well, Whisper and Emerald met...Existence shivers... Well, good thing Retconned tries to put rules in place so everything still exists the next day
Series: An Emerald of a Moment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201355
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Rules 1-20

**Author's Note:**

> Rules created over Discord by RedSova and Firehedgehog

_**1.**_ Whisper is not allowed to make Retconned a Fresh Retconned, he was so Fresh he made the other Fresh cry in despair.

_**2.**_ Emerald is not allowed to bring wizard magic to Whispers Anti-void, the voices started asking for rabbits out of hats... the rabbits survived and somehow are still breeding.

_**3.**_ No more asking for Monopolytales to be built

 _ **3a.**_ From any Ink

 _ **3b**_. We mean it Guys

 _ **3c.**_ well... okay... apparently that rule is too late  
  


 _ **4:**_ Whisper, turn Emerald back into a boy

 _ **4a.**_ No matter how cute they look in a dress

_**5.**_ You cannot kidnap all the Blues and start a Blue invasion

_**6**_. If you Destroy everything, that Destroys the cookies too

_**7.**_ Whisper is not allowed to rewrite reality just so everything is as Fresh as themselves.

_**8**_. Emerald is to stop rewinding time just to see how long it takes Time Kid to snap.

_**9**_. No one is allowed to report themselves for any crimes against humanity\monster kind\ of the very Laws of Reality themselves which they may or may not have committed. We don't want to know what you do in your free time so keep it to yourself.

_**10.**_ No one, who already has a parasite, _(CoughWhisperCoughEmeraldCough)_ is allowed to Host Classic Fresh again. That Nightmare of a fusion of _ **THREE FRESH MINDSETS**_ must never be allowed to exist ever again.  
  


 _ **11**_. Emerald **NO**! Your stalkers are not to be used as bait

 _ **11a.**_ Whisper you can’t use them either!!

_(Whisper: *confused* Why not? It's all they're good for)_   
  


  
_**12**_. The Laws of Reality are not optional. Just because you can rewrite them or ignore them, does not mean they do not exist.

_**13.**_ Just because the askers says it can happen, it doesn’t mean it is  
  
  
 _ **14**_. ' _Science_ ' is no more of an excuse than ' _Because I said so'._

_**15**_. No, just because a lot of Fresh has an Asy, does not mean you need one too. Put the poor Sans back where he came from

**_16_**. Classic Fresh is a **HORRIBLE** Role Model. You should look at everything he does than do the exact opposite.

_**17**_. Its called fantasy for a reason, don’t make it a reality

_**18**_. Whisper, stop trying to eat Cookie Sans. For the last time, he's not eatable.

_**19.**_ Just because you look like an adult, does not mean you can have alcohol..  
 _ **19a**_. Even if it doesn’t affect you at all

 _ **20**_. Whoever told Emerald and Whisper they needed 'more sex in their lives' is to report to me for a nice, friendly chat. I promise everyone will be on their best behavior. =) 


	2. Rules: 21- 51

_**21**_. While funny, Tie-dying Reaper's bandages were very irresponsible of you two. I expect an apology by the end of the night or no cookies for a week. 

_**22**_. Emerald is allowed to go back and time and murder Chaos. No matter how much he screwed up as a parental figure, we still need him for Whisper to exist. 

_**23**_. I don't care where it came from, but when I turn around that grenade launcher had better be gone. 

_**24**_. You're not allowed to start a new religion....I don't care if it was an accident! Your Cults are already creepy enough without competition. 

_**25**_. Whisper is not allowed to drive anything besides their skateboard ever again. 

_**26**_. Stop Feeding the Blues Sugar and setting them upon unexpecting AUs

 _ **A**_.) Don't hide sugar in all Blues food at the same time

  
 _ **B**_.) Matter of fact, don't let any of the Blues near Sugar... **EVER**

  
 _ **C**_.) **THAT DOESN"T MEAN EAT ALL THE SUGAR YOURSELVES!**

 _ **D** **.**_ ) No, you cannot send the Blue's on vacation to Sugartale. 

_**27**_. Just because you can jump realities does not mean you're allowed to start a Prank War with Floopy Reaper's Life...... _On second though_ t, I saw nothing. 

**{A _)_** And what do you mean when you said that the local Geno encouraged you, and he even supplied the materials for your pranks?!

 **B** ) Floofy Reaper + Skittles... Never again... Even if it allowed her Error to go on vacation, for two months... On second thoughts... I saw, and I heard, nothing..}

_**28**_. Remove the Funiture from the ceiling. **NOW**. 

_**29**_. Turning the anti-voids into a Giant Chess game is also not allowed

  
 _ **A**_.) Poor Echo had a panic attack

  
 _ **B**_.) Her Fresh would like a word with you two

  
  


  
_**30**_. Please stop kidnapping RedSova and Firehedgehog

  
 _ **A**_.) I don't care that the admins think its funny

B.) Return them at once, you two shattered the 4th wall, and its breaking reality

  
 _ **C**_.) **WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T WANT TO GO BACK?!**

_**31**_. You know what, just stop kidnapping people for laughs

_**32**_. Yelling _'By the Power of Fresh'_ does not turn someone into a Fresh

  
 _ **A**_.) I mean you Emerald, switching from human to skeleton doesn't count

  
 _ **B**_.) You were already a Fresh

_**33**_. You are not allowed to get a Group of Sans together and convince them to prank an all Human Au into believing the Zombie Apycolyspe has started. 

  
_**A**_.) Where did you guys even get that much fake blood from anyways?

  
 _ **B**_.) **WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT FAKE?!**

  
 _ **C**_.) _Kettttchup..._.I mean _Brrrrains_

  
 _ **D**_.) **Whisper, get back here and tell me where this blood came from!**

34\. No, you cannot Use Horror Sans skull as a Candy Holder

_**35**_. Emerald is not allowed to charm Nightmare's goop into being dark green in terms of color. He looked like a walking bugger causing Monsters to be too busy laughing to run away when he dusted them. 

_**36**_. No Black holes in the house

  
 _ **A**_.) Even if it is to get rid of the stalker Doggo

  
 _ **B**_.) No, leave the other Stalkers alone

_**37**_. Voldemort is not Emerald's UnFresh Sans. Whisper is to stop dressing him up as such only moments before his and Emerald's ' _Epic_ ' encounters. 

**38**. END is not allowed to visit past the cycle there actually in or how far in the future

  
 _ **A**_.) Retconned is a no Flirt Zone

  
 _ **B**_.) Really Whisper to murder you for that flirting

  
 _ **C**_.) Also, **stop stealing the furbies!**

_(Whisper: *Hoarding all the Furbies like a dragon with its hoard* **NEVER**!)_

_**39**_.' _Do as I say, not as I do._ ' No longer applies to Classic Fresh. You should do nothing he says nor does. Matter of fact, Please stop using him as a Role Model entirely. 

  
_**A**_.) **STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILD!**

_**40**_. There will be no invasion of the Fresh

  
 _ **A**_.). Tell the others that no they can not stay

  
 _ **B.**_ ) Or there will be no cookies

_**41**_. Whisper is to stop teaching PJ how to speak French. That child obviously isn't learning anything but how to sigh. 

  
_(RETConned *Lurking around a corner with his scythe*_

  
_PJ *Doesn't notice* I don't think I caught that. Can you repeat it one more time?_

  
_Fresh *obvious* Je vous Aime_

  
_PJ *Sighs wistfully again*)_

**_42_.** You cannot go to the past and kidnap your past selves to show them how ' _Radical_ ' their futures are

_**43**_. You are not allowed to switch Classic Sans' Ketchup with Hot Sauce

_**44**_. Bird sans is not a pet bird, he just has wings

  
 _ **A**_.) In other words, take him out of that cage

_**45**_. Stop trying to get a vampire sans to bite you

  
 _ **A**_.) We don't need to know if you can Freshpire them

_**46**_. You are not allowed to let yourselves get kidnapped and\or recruited by the _'Bad Sans'_

_**47.**_ You are not taking dance lessons from LustSans

  
 _ **A.**_ ) For one, he doesn't seem to realize you are actually children

  
 _ **B.)**_ Also not that type of dancing

_**48**_. ' _Best Freinds share everything_ ' does not mean to actually share everything. So return to your own bodies. **NOW**!

  
 _ **A**_.) You are not allowed to swap bodies with each other ever again

  
 _ **B**_.) Nor with anyone or anything else

  
 _ **C** **.**_ ) Yes, that includes Souls

  
 _ **D.**_ ) **Seriously, just stay in your own bodies!**

_**49.**_ You are no longer allowed to accept brownies from Honey or Slim. Matter of fact, stay away from all Underswap Papyrus' if they offer you food.

  
 _ **A.)** _Emerald that definitely means you as your still technically human

_**50.**_ Whisper does not understand Sarcasm. Use at your own risk

  
 _ **A.)**_ You better hope Emerald is there just in case

  
_(Retconned: Emerald, you're in charge of making sure Whisper doesn't commit Mass Homicide._

  
_Emerald *Smiling brightly* Gotcha Boss)_

_**51**. _You are not allowed to trick the Magicians of Emerald's Omniverse into believing you two are the incarnations of Merlin and Morgana LeFay.

A.) .....I can't believe I even have to say this, but You are not allowed to go back and time and create Merlin and Morgana LeFay just to pull a complex Hoax on the world...... ** _What do you mean 'TOO LATE?' Get back here you two! You're so grounded, YOU HEAR ME?!_**


	3. Rules: 52- 88

_**52**_. Whisper is to stop jumping out windows. 

  
_**A**_.) Especially if the windows are not even open when they try jumping. 

_**53**_. Stop agreeing to things you do not understand.

  
_**A**_.) Do you two even know what a ' _threesome_ ' is? 

_**54**_. Do _**NOT** _target Emerald. 

  
_**A**_.) Not only will it Trigger his Fresh, but it tends to Trigger Whisper as well. 

  
_**B**_.) If you're lucky His Papa will get you first. 

_**55**_. Stay away from YandereTales. 

_**56**_. While it's cute, Emerald, we need to have a talk about where you're getting those Souls to feed Whisper. 

_**57**_. Emerald is not allowed to call Nightmare _'immoral, untrustworthy, lying,_

 _slime'_ , even if it's technically the Truth.

  
 _ **A**_.) Especially if you're saying this to his face. 

  
_**B**_.) _Seriously_? I thought you were supposed to be the one with common sense. 

_**58**_. Dream's name is not ' _Dr. FeelGood'_ even if being near him does make other beings feel good. 

  
_**A**_.) No, we are not voting for a change in name. 

_**59**_. Whisper is no longer allowed to create powerful artifacts and throw them into another Omniverse just to see what would happen. 

  
_**A**_.) _'I was bored_ ' does not make it better. 

  
_**B**_.) Half of all life in that Omniverse was wiped out through the use of your Artifacts and while they were used to bring that Loss of Life back, it doesn't mean it didn't happen. 

_**60**_. When I said you two are not to swap Bodies that did not mean travel the Omniverses until you found an Omniverse capable of teaching you fusion. 

  
_**A**_.) Though it was a nice loophole. 

_**61**_. If in need of a Lawyer to get out of being convinced with a murder _**everyone** _saw you commit, _**Go To Whisper.**_

_**A**_.) I'm not sure if I should be proud or horrified that she was capable of getting Emerald off scot-free despite the hundreds of witnesses that saw him commit the murder and mountain of evidence against him. 

_**B**_.) On the other hand, it was hilarious watching Whisper run circles around the System without them even realizing it. 

_**C**_.) Emerald, I am very proud of you for looking after your friends, but next time you decide to commit murder in a fit of rage... _Call me first._

_**62**_. Whisper, when a creep that's been following you around the Omniveses comes up to you while you're alone and asks you to ' _Trust Me_ ' before offering you a hand. You **_ARE NOT TO TAKE IT!_**

_**A**_.) I really don't want to think about what could happen had Emerald not returned with the Nice Cream before that creep disappeared with you. 

_**B**_.) Mental Note: _Teach Whisper about the Concept of Stranger Danger._

_**63**_. If the thought of something makes either of you giggles for longer than Ten Seconds, You are to assume that you're not allowed to do it.

_**64**_. Whisper is to stop teaching Emerald how to say foreign curses under the guise of teaching him how to say potentially useful phrases.

_**A**_.) Do you have any idea how many people and monsters I had to hunt down to undo the magic Emerald unknowingly placed on them? _**THREE HUNDRED AND FOURTY-SEVEN, WHISPER! It didn't help half of those beings had not only been turned invisible but an inch tall as well!**_

_**65.**_ Emerald is not allowed to go around teaching Babybone Sans and Papyruses how to make Fresh Bombs. 

_**66**_. No, I will not teach either of you what a _'Lap Dance_ ' is. 

_**A**_.) Just for curiosity's sake, exactly which AU did you two say you visited again? 

**_67_**. The Fresh known as Fresh papa is banned from giving Advice

_**A**_.) We know it was you that told Emerald how to use the Void as a closet

_**B**_.) And just how exactly did you even manage to make that work?!

**_68_**. Whisper, please remember that Emerald is still technically human

_**A**_ **.)** They need sleep

_**B.**_ ). Yes.. sleep, which his human body needs

_**69**_. Didn't you guys start enough trouble with Monopolytale.... 

_**A.**_ ) that does not mean you can Create Stardewvalleytale or StoryofSeasonsTale

.

 _ **B.**_ ) yes... now put the switches away

_**C)**_. and that's for all games of any type

**70.** Abyss Sans is never watching over you again

 _ **A.**_ ). No Matter how much either of you begs

 _ **B**_.) Nor do I care that following him about leads to cool adventure

**71**. Put the Effletower back.. now... you do not steal landmarks just to make skateboarding more rad

 **A.** ) Yes, that includes the pyramids

 **B.** ) Just.. how did you move the grand chasm? No, wait.. I don't want to know

_**72.**_ No, we cannot buy the Yandere in the window

 _ **A**_. Whisper.. there Stalkers.. do you want Emerald to have more stalkers

 ** _B._** Now put it back

_**73**_. If End appears and follows you around with a camera, you know its a bad idea

( _Whisper *confused*_

_But End is ALWAYS following me around with a camera.)_

_**74**_. If the admins happen to appear and offer you a visit to an omniverse you say no

 _ **A.**_ ) no matter how much Fire says you can troll the beings here

 _ **B.**_ ) Whisper.. stop taking notes on how to troll from the admins

**75**. " _I love furbies_ " is not a proper response when asked, " _What are you doing with that ax?"_

A.) Stop stealing Horror's Axe..

B.) That did not mean for you to start stealing Dust's Knife! 

76\. I know you two have a natural annoyance towards all UnFresh Sans, but violence is not the answer.

A.) Yes, I'm sure......Then Error was lying if he claimed otherwise.

B.) Error, go put up the popcorn. We need to have a talk.

_**77**_. Error is not your ' _Lord and God Almighty_ ' and you are to stop introducing him as such.

_**78**_. You are not allowed to burn Ink at a stake in the name of said ' _God_ ' when he attempts to ' _recuse_ ' you from said ' _God_ '. 

_**A.)**_ Error, stop encouraging them before they actually dust Ink. 

**_79._** Error is no longer allowed to babysit either Emerald or Whisper ever again. 

**_A.)_ **You had **ONE JOB,** Error. So how in the name of all that is holy did it end up with half the Omniverse on **FIRE?!?!**

**80\. No More Coffee. Ever.**

**A.) ALL Fresh Sans, which includes Classic Fresh, are No Longer Allowed within a TEN MILE RADIUS, of ANY type of Coffee. Especially if they have the intention of DRINKING IT.**

**B.)** What idiot thought giving them coffee was a good idea?! 

**81**. For the last time, Dream is not an Antidepressant and should not be treated as such. 

**A.)** This means, put the skeleton back where you got him from Emerald. While it was a nice thought, Whisper is not even depressed.

**B.)**........On second thought, go kidnap Dream again. 

_**82**_. Whisper.. Emerald why are you trying to make sure I never leave the Anti-Void?

**A.** ) What do you mean This is a soulmateverse!!

**B )** Nah, I'm fine... No one is going to romance someone that looks ten

_**C.)**_ Your stalkers don't count Emerald

**83**. " _The voices told me to do it._ " Is never a good reason for anything.

**84**. When asked to sheath a weapon, burying it in someone's back does not count as it being ' _sheathed_ '. 

**85**. Whisper is to stop pouring gasoline over Emerald's stalkers and chasing them around with a lite match.

**A.** ) Put that flamethrower back where it came from!!!

**B.** ) Emerald stop encouraging them!

**86**. Emerald, when Mafia Sans asks you " _Do you want to see a magic trick?"_ While holding a loaded gun, the answer should always be " _No_."

**A.** ) Especially if you just accidentally walked into a back alley ' _business deal'._

_**B**.) _You are lucky Whisper turned out to be a faster shot than him.

_**C.** ) **On the other hand, Who the Hell gave my Kid a Gun?!?!?!**_

_**87.** Alright, Let me repeat this for those obviously too slow to understand: Whisper does **NOT** understand sarcasm. _

__

_So if they say 'I want to devour your SOUL' they mean it literally. You are **NOT** to chuckle at them and say 'Go ahead, Kiddo' otherwise they will take it as literal permission._

_**A.** ) IF you somehow escape them, with your SOUL whole, you are **NOT** to come running to me screaming about **MY CHILD** being a 'Soul Devouring Demon Spawn from the darkest depths of Hell' and how **YOU** need **MY** help to **DUST** them. _

_**B.** ) _On a completely unrelated note, Sorry Ink, but I'm afraid I don't have the slightest clue as to what happened to DanceFell Sans #666. Maybe he went on that vacation he was always moaning about? =)

**88**. Under **NO CIRCUMSTANCES** is Whisper to be left alone with Emerald's stalkers. 

_**A.**_ ) Especially the one known as ' _Ginny Weasley'._


	4. Rules: 89 - 160

_**89**_. Do **NOT** touch Whisper's Shades. 

_**90**_. When alone in the house, neither of you are allowed to touch the bubble bath. EVER. 

_**91**_. Emerald's stalkers are not ' _Cannon Folder'_ and should not be referred to as such. 

_**A**_.) Nor should you be using them as such. 

_**92**_. Whisper, I won't ask where it came from but when I turn around that plasma rifle had better be gone. 

_**A**_.) Giving it to Emerald does not count as it being ' _gone'._

 _ **B**_.)Emerald, put that down! 

**_C_**.) Both of you to the living room, It's time for another lecture on basic morals and why trying to kill\help kill annoying teenage stalkers with a palsa riffle is a bad idea. 

_**93**_. Whoopie cushions, Party poppers, cherry bombs, glitter bombs, Fresh Bombs, and cap guns are now forbidden in the house. 

_**A**_.) Especially the Kitchen. 

_**94**_. Science Sans is not allowed near Emerald for his own safety. 

_**A**_.) Nor should he be allowed near Whisper's for the safety of the Omniverse as we know it.

 _ **B**_.).. _.Okay, really?_ Who thought throwing Whisper ' _I have no understanding of the concepts of sarcasm, morals, or limitations_ ' with Science _'I'm a complete lunatic_ ' Sans was a good idea? Honestly, people. There are easier and less painful ways to get us all killed. 

_**95**_. When visiting another Omniverse where some psychotic glitching bunny gets inside your mind and starts singing about their darkest desires, you are not allowed to sing along with them. 

_**A**_.) Nor can you applaud them. 

_**B**_.) No that does not mean you can throw roses instead. 

_**C.**_ ) I don't care how catchy the tune is. LEAVE that Omniverse. Immediately. 

_**96**_. ' _It's better to beg forgiveness than ask permission_ ', no longer applies to either of you.

 _ **A**_.) I'm looking at you, Emerald. 

_**97**_. If you find out some insane lunatic has cloned you in an attempt to take over all of Reality as we know it, you are to come to me. You are NOT to take your psychotic clone out for a drink which somehow ends up with half the town on fire. 

_**98**_. Emerald is to stop using the excuse _'in accordance to the prophecy'_ to get himself out of trouble. I've heard your bullshit prophesy and we both know it a complete fake. 

_**99**_. Emerald is not to threaten anyone with _'Black Magic'._

_**A**_.) That does not mean to go around threatening people with your ' _Papa_ ' instead. 

**_B_**.) No, you can't use Whisper either. 

**_C_.**) _Note to self: Teach Whisper the difference between real tears and crocodile tears before they accidentally destroy another AU._

_**100**_. When asked what AU they came from, Whisper is to reply ' _UnderFresh_ ' like all other Fresh's do, not _'Hell. Wanna visit?'_

_**101**_. There is no demonic ink stain underneath your bed, Whisper. 

_(Retconned *checking just to reassure Whisper. Freezes once he lifts the cover only to find himself staring face to face with Paperjam.*)_

_**A**_.) On second thought, we're moving you into my room until I change the house's locks. 

_**102**_. ' _I chose Death'_ is not a proper response to when I ask you to go take a bath. 

_**A**_.) No Emerald, your stalker is not waiting to ambush you beneath the bubbles. 

_**B**_.) Yes, Whisper, I said bubbles and I even found you a rubber furby to play with. 

_**C**_.)Now both of you, _ **GO TAKE A BATH!**_

_**103**_. Whisper is not allowed to tell Emerald what his Omniverse's Voices are up to. 

_**104**_. You are not allowed to give Whisper an identity crisis.

_(Emerald: But that would be a paradox, they are an identity crisis)_

_**105**_. Alright, whoever dug out a moat and filled it in with skittles, remove them now

 _ **A**_ ) That does not mean eating it

 _ **B**_ ) Also remove the oreo cream snow. The oreo snowman was a nice touch

_**106**_. The power of love does not mean shooting people with chocolate hearts

 ** _A_** ) Now give Error his chocolate stash back

**_107_**. Emerald no.. we talked about this, no turning Whispers cooking into weapons

 _ **A**_ ) No matter how much it is funny to see others run from terror from a fanged Taco

_**108**_. Repeat after me... We do not ask the Blues what the scripts are

 _ **A**_ ) even Classic Fresh avoids that

 _ **B**_ ) madness lays that way

 _ **C**_ ) now stop hiding under your beds

 ** _D_**.) **NO** , that doesn't mean to hide under mine

_**109**_. Just because you classify as ' _Monsters_ ' does not mean you belong under a bed. 

_**A**_ ) Nor in the closet. 

**_110_**. No, The Easter Bunny is not a pet

 _ **A**_ ) Release it now

_**111**_. A therapist is not a competition obstacle meant for you to see which one or you can drive yours insane the fastest.

 _ **A**_ ) I saw the scoreboard

_(Whisper *pouting. *_   
_But I was winning._

_Emerald honestly_   
_And I'm worried because they were winning)_

_**112**_. No, you may not break into the marvel multiverse and kidnap Thanos

 _ **A**_ ) wait... it's to destroy the untouchable Barneytales?

 _ **B**_ ) you have five minutes after that he has to leave

_(Emerald *Seriously*_   
_We only need one. )_

_**113**_. Whisper is to stay away from any Omniverse with the terms ' _creepy_ ' or ' _pasta_ ' within its name.

_**114**_. Yes there are bitty Goths and yes I can change to be any Goth

 **A** ) I am not becoming bitty me

 **B** ) everyone tried to kidnap me and keep me when I do

 **C** ) Don't think i don't see you hovering Classic Fresh

  
_**115**_. Do **NOT** mention ' _God_ ' near Whisper. 

_**A**_.) They tend to act strange concerning the subject and have started an ' _I wanna be a God Slayer'_ Club.

 _ **B**_ ) If I didn't know better, I would swear they actually knew God on a personal level. 

_**116**_. Emerald, you are to stop telling people _'I'm friends with the Devil themself'_ then gesturing towards Whisper. 

**A.)** Whisper is _**NOT** _the Devil, Emerald. 

**B**.) I don't care if that Devil Summoning Ritual somehow messed up and summoned Whisper instead. You obviously messed up on one of your runes...

 **C**.) _Why were you trying to summon the Devil, to begin with?!_

**117**. No one is allowed to try summoning the devil in an attempt to sell him the souls of your stalkers. 

**118**. Whisper does not have attachment issues....... _Okay, maybe they have mild ones,_ but poking fun at them will not end well for anyone involved. 

**119**. Whisper is not allowed to eat the Souls of beings that annoy them. 

**A**.) I don't care if they begged you to eat it, to begin with, cough it up and put it back where it came from. You should know better than to eat trash. 

**120**. Emerald is not allowed to declare Monday is Friday and rewrite all the calendars to read as such. 

**A**.) Nor is he allowed to ask Whisper to alter The Coding to make it into reality. 

121\. Whisper is not allowed to drink **ANYTHING** someone has **ALREADY TOLD THEM** is **POISON**. 

A.) The fact They were disappointed over it **NOT** actually being poison worries me. 

_**122**_. Emerald is not allowed to offer to create Whisper an actual bottle of poison to drink. 

**A**.) I don't care if they seem immune to it. The answer is still ' _No_ '. 

**B**.) I can't believe I'm saying this, but go attend a lesson on Friendship with Classic Fresh. At least he understands the basic concepts enough **NOT** to offer to poison his best friend. 

**123**. If Lust Sans offers you a popsicle, you are to scream and find me. You are **NOT** to follow him home for the 'treat'. 

_**A**.) _I will only say this once so listen closely because I will **NEVER** say this again: _ThankYouClassicFreshForInterferringBeforeTheyActuallyEnteredTheHouse._

**124**. Whisper is not allowed near UnderLust Sans, especially when he's in his Heat. 

**A**.) Nor are you to accept any gifts he tries offering you. You are too young for him to be courting. 

**125**. The unholy offspring called ' _Paperjam_ ' is not allowed in My House. **EVER**. 

**A**.) Nor is he allowed within a thousand-mile radius of Whisper. 

**126**. Kidnapping is not a ' _Sport_ ' and you are to stop treating it as such. 

**A**.) There is No Secret Competition on who can stay kidnapped the longest! _Who even told you this?_

 **B.)** Pardon me, Error, and I need a little......chat about him purposely misleading his Grandchild and their friends. **=)**

**127**. No one is to believe anything Error claims without confirming it with me first. 

**128**. Just because they refuse to show it off to others, does not mean Whisper does not have a Soul. They have one. It's just very fragile and should stay put up.

**129**. Emerald is not allowed to go to Whisper for advice on a Moral Complication. 

**A**.) _Seriously? You went to Whisper for help on Morals? Whisper...Who doesn't even know what the term 'morals' means and you went to them for advice on the matter? You would have had better luck with Nightmare._

**130**. No matter the reason, if Whisper stops smiling... _**Run**_. 

_**131**_. Emerald is not allowed to turn Whisper into a cat so he can try smuggling them into school with him. 

**132**. Kicking someone in the pelvis is not how you say ' _Hello_ ', Emerald.

_**A**.) Did it ever cross your mind that Whisper may have been lying when they told you that? _

**133**. While I'll admit it was funny, Neither of you are to resurrect the Dead on Halloween so they can perform ' _Thriller_ ' in the Great Hall. 

**134**. Whisper is not a Sith Lord. 

**A**.) Emerald is not a Jedi. 

**B**.) You two are to stop stealing Jedi Sans and Sith Sans lightsabers so you can have ' _epic_ ' duels in highly dangerous locations.

**135**. Saying ' _Trust me, I'm a Doctor'_ does not make you an actual Doctor. 

**A**.) Yes, I'm certain of this. 

**B**.) What do you mean Whisper is certified?!?!

**136**. Okay, no kidnapping other Goths to see if I can be summoned forth multiple times at once

 **A** ) It doesn't work that way

B.) Whisper, Emerald. You're both grounded for helping Classic Fresh.

**137**. If a Taleverse has WTF or NSFW in its description, you're not allowed there

**138**. _'Because I can_ ' is not an acceptable answer to why you are trying to sacrifice Classic Fresh to the Furby God.

 **A**.) I don't care if he agreed to it. **_He dies you all die_**

**139**. Who let Epic in? He's like a cookie stalker

 **A** ) I'm not coming home till he's gone

 **B** ) That means no cookies

**140**. If a Fresh ever tells you _'I'm fine_ ' you should automatically assume they're lying and seek immediate help

**141**. You are never going to unhood END so give up

 **A** ) he's just getting amused by you two trying to their face

 **B** ) by the way he said something about sharing it with his best friend?

 **C**.).......I'm not sure who he would consider a _'best Friend'_ but you probably don't want to meet them.

**142**. You're not allowed to trick either Emerald of Whisper into taking a psychological test

 **A**.) Or Blue

 **B**.) Whisper failed it and now these people in white costs keep insisting they need to take them away as there is ' _Something dangerously wrong'_ with My Child. 

_Let's make something clear. This. Is. **NOTHING**. Wrong with My Child_

**143**. Emerald is not Shy, he just likes to watch Whisper cause Chaos more than talk to unknowns.

A.) And No, he does not have a crush on Whisper. 

**B**.) Nor does Whisper have a crush on him 

**C**. ) They're just friends. 

**D**.) Stop shipping my child with Emerald!

**144**. There is no Shipping Zone for Whisper

  
 **A** ) Consider yourself warned. 

**145**. I would like to talk to whoever slipped Emerald a Love Potion. Whisper was the unfortunate skeleton he first laid eyes on and has now locked themselves in my study and refuses to leave.

 **A**.) I only want to talk.

_**B**.) Promise. **=)**_

_**C.) FoR ThE ShIpPiNg CoUnCiLs SaFeTy aNd CoNtInUaL ExIsTeNcE, ReTcOnNeD iS NoT tO Be LeFt AlOnE WiTh ThEm.** _

**146**. Whisper and Emerald's partners are not allowed to be left alone while the two sleep.

**147**. There is no such thing as a FreshCon, that's just people trying to attack you

**A** ) And no you can't create said convention

**B** ) That many Fresh's in one place would break reality

**148**. When you come across a version of Hate sans, you do not invite him to tea

**149**. Just because it's called a Troll Bridge does not mean you have permission to Troll everyone who crosses it.

 **A** ) Nor should its name be taken literally, so put the Troll back in your own Omniverse Emerald

**150**. When faced with such an obvious trap a blind baby bone can tell what it is, I expect your answer on how to deal with the matter to be something reasonable. 

**A**.) Walking headfirst into and springing said trap does not count as Reasonable, Whisper.

**B** ) Joining in after isn't either Emerald

_(Emerald: But that's half the fun)_

**151**. You can only use the phrase _'I think'_ if you actually do think out your actions beforehand.

**152**. Whisper, Emerald needs to do his own homework so he can actually graduate his school

 **A** ) I don't care you like to see the teachers reaction to your answers

 **B** ) If you want to do homework so much I'm sure I can create some just for you

**153**. When sent to an actual school, Whisper is not allowed to convince the children to overthrow the government. 

**A**.) The fact they succeeded deeply disturbs me. What exactly are they teaching children in that AU?

**154**. When transferred to another school in another AU, Whisper is not allowed to do the following: 

_1.) Burn the School down._

_2.)Try to burn the teachers on a stake._

_3.) Start an underground black market using the students._

_4.) Convert the elementary students into a Furby Cult._

_5.) Be left alone in a Lab._

_6.) Somehow discover a secret spy organization running in the school and proceed to perform a successful hostile takeover._

_7.) Convince the students to become a tribal clan of cannibals because you don't want to share your cookies._

_8.) Discover a millennium-long plot to destroy the world and decided to poke holes in it for fun._

  
_9.) Start a revolution, because you're smarter than your teachers and can prove it._

_10.) Take over the AU said school is located in._

**155**. Whisper is no longer allowed to attend public school. 

**156**. Whisper, if Emerald fails a potion and tosses it in the garbage it should not be used as a prank material

_**157**_. When asked ' _whats wrong_ ' your answer really shouldn't be: 

_1.) The Voices want me to kill you._

_2.) My stalker stole my underwear._

_3\. ) The Furbies keep screaming for Blood and Dust_

_4.) I'm a walking corpse of a being from another plane of existence that's been driven insane and am secretly plotting how to destroy everything you love._

_5.) Nothing much, I just realized I'm completely insane._

**A**.) On the other hand, Congratulations Whisper, Error has now agreed to be your personal therapist on dealing with your Voices. 

**B**.) Yes, you're attending these lessons as well, Emerald.

**158**. If it makes Error smile, it's probably illegal and therefore you should not do it. 

**159**. No one is allowed to destroy a country's functional government because they weren't ' _Radical_ ' enough for you. 

**160**. _'Home is where the heart is'_ should not be taken literally. So please stop giving me bloody hearts, Whisper. My home is already yours, to begin with, so there's no need for this.

**A** _.) Can someone figure out where these hearts came from?_ I have a feeling I'm going to have to clean up another mess. 


End file.
